Something More
by Dr.Muraki
Summary: A TomxAllan slash. When a fatherson relationship suddenly becomes more, the two men struggle with their feelings in the midst of a vampire slaying mission in Pennsylvania.
1. Prologue: Vampires in America

The prologue to this little piece of work, a Tom and Allan slash. It basically sets up what mission the LXG is going on now...it'll be really short(the prologue, not the story), so sorry in advance.

I do not own the LXG or anything connected/mentioned in this fan fiction.

---------------

**Prologue: Vampires in America**

"Captain, we've got a message," hollered a Nautilus crew member as he marched into the meeting room where the League was assembled, clutching a roll of paper in his hand.

"Alright, let's see it then," Nemo replied, holding out a hand and taking the letter. After delivering his message, the man bowed his way out of the room.

Nemo read the letter quickly, frowning as he did so. He passed it off to Quatermain, who raised his eyebrows and looked straight at Mina, handing it to her.

Her hand tightened around the letter, crumpling it slightly, when she read it. Sawyer, who was dying of curiousity at that point, snatched it up.

"A coven of vampires in Pennsylvania?" he exclaimed loudly. Skinner shifted, looking interested, and Dorian smiled quietly over at Mina.

"Dracula all over again, hmm dear?" he said in a silky voice.

"You had better close that mouth of yours _now_, Dorian, or risk losing it for the rest of your very, very long life," she threatened. Dorian raised an eyebrow, but let it drop.

"It would appear that this particular coven is devouring more than its fair share of the American population," Quatermain said, steering the group back to the issue that was on hand.

"So they want _us_ to deal with it?" Jekyll asked, speaking up.

"Only makes sense," Tom replied, full of the arrogance of youth. "After all, we have an amazing bunch here, and a vampire all of our own." Mina glared and his mouth snapped shut, guarding his tongue.

_I know where you sleep,_ Mina mouthed silently to Tom when nobody was watching. His eyes widened in slight horror when he saw she wasn't joking.

"I hate to admit it, but Sawyer's right," Quatermain said in Tom's defence, making the young man perk up.

"All we have to do is take out a group of rash acting vampires, right? It should be simple," Dorian said nonchalantly. He glanced down at his fingernails, looking bored.

"If you think facing _hell_ is easy, then, by all means, yes, it will be Dorian," Mina snapped, her voice full of anger as she stood up and left.

Skinner whistled lowly, earning him a sharp glance from Gray.

"We will have to stock up on supplies," Nemo cut in after a moment. Quatermain nodded in agreement.

"And I need to get a new rifle, mine has regrettably died," he added.

"Hey, I'll go with you," Tom said enthusiastically, eager to go shopping for guns. Quatermain studied him for a moment.

"Very well."

"Good then, it's settled. I'll have the crew pull us in to the nearest port and begin preparations for an ocean voyage. You two can get off there, and anybody else who needs items from land before we leave."

Everybody gave consent, and it was settled. In two days time, they'd be setting off for America.


	2. Chapter 1: A Realization

**Chapter 1:**** A Realization**

"I'm too old for this," Allan Quatermain groaned in his heavily accented voice. Tom Sawyer glanced over at him, grinning roguishly.

"Come on, old man. We've got things to do!" he replied teasingly. Allan glared up from where he was standing, panting slightly.

"Shut up, boy," he grunted. Tom grinned some more. Then, Nemo stuck his head down from the stair case.

"Come on then, we do not have all day. The whole crew's waiting aboard..."

Sometimes it seemed the whole crew just didn't appreciate that Quatermain was an old man. By the time he made it on board, Sawyer was making a big show of glancing at his watch. He rapped the insolent boy on the head with his pistol.

"Hey, easy now," Tom complained.

"Letting an old man beat you up, hmm?" A voice came from behind, causing Tom to jump.

"Dammit, Skinner!" he exclaimed, after getting over his initial surprise. Allan frowned.

"What have I said about _clothes_, Skinner?"

Although Tom couldn't see the invisible man, he was sure he winced slightly. Skinner was, of course remembering Allan's previous threat to boot him where "the sun don't shine".

"Now who's getting bullied by him, hey?" he teased Skinner.

"Same goes for you, boy," Quatermain said to Tom before leaving for his rooms.

"Whaaa? Why would _I_ go around without clothes?" Tom protested.

"Ooo, you're blushing, Sawyer," Skinner's disembodied voice said. "Do you have the hots for older men then? Or father figures?"

"He's another _man_, Skinner!! What's the matter with you?!"

"You say that, but you should totally see yourself. Hey, there's no shame in feeling something for another man...then again, if that man's old enough to be your grandfather..." Tom could hear Skinner chuckling all the way down the hall.

"Bloody hell," Tom growled, his good mood gone. "I don't have a crush on Quatermain."

"You _what?_" came the cool voice of Dorian Gray. Sawyer spun around in time to face the immortal. "Did I hear that you like Quatermain?"

"No!!" Tom cried.

"Well, if you're looking for tips of any sort in catching and pleasing your man, come to my room...I can show you."

"Ugh-What?! Are you gay or something?"

"When you live as long as I have, you try all sorts of things. And, although I prefer women, I'm not at all judgemental."

"I- I don't like Quatermain. God, that's disgusting!"

"Say what you will. If it makes you feel any better, I think Nemo and Jekyll have something going on too..."

"So now we're _all_ gay or something?!" Tom shouted.

Dorian smiled a secretive sort of smile. "Do what you must, Tom."

At dinner, Tom avoided eye contact with Allan. The old man seemed neither to notice or mind, but Dorian smiled all meal long, and Skinner sniggered quite a bit.

Quatermain finally grew exasperated with the two of them. "Mind shutting up?" he asked gruffly, glaring over at Skinner. Skinner pretended to look surprised.

"Who, me?"

"Yes you, you imbecile."

"Fine, fine," Skinner replied to the rather intimidating hunter, waving a hand to sooth the man.

"And quit smirking," he told Gray as he stood up to go.

"But of course," Dorian replied, baring his teeth further in a false smile.

Quatermain offered Tom many shooting lessons on the three day trip across the ocean, but Tom slipped out of all of them, trying to avoid any alone time with the man. What if Skinner and Dorian were right? What if he was developing feelings for the old guy?

It hardly seemed wise to over expose himself to Allan's presence while he was trying to puzzle over these odd thoughts. The truth of the matter was that Huck had actually admitted to a slight crush on Tom while still alive. Call him old fashioned, but Sawyer had not wanted to participate in a relationship with another man.

Yet here he was, seeing another man, and a way older one at that, in a different light. The question to be raised, in Tom's opinion was this; what did Quatermain have that Huck hadn't? Making a firm choice, Tom decided to avoid Quatermain until he'd figured out the answer to this question.

By the time the Nautilus reached its destination, a remote area of Pennsylvanian woodland near the Atlantic Ocean, Tom was worn out from avoiding Quatermain.

"Land ho, Captain!" A crew member announced eagerly early one morning, coming into dining quarters looking quite proud of himself.

"Good, good," Nemo replied, clapping his hands together. "Pull in to the shore then. The rest of you, prepare to unload. We've made it!"

-----------

If you think this was even worth reading, please review!! By the way, I love it when readers who have my story on alert review to as many chapters as they can; gimme your feelings on what happened, my writing itself, where you think/would like the story to go from here, anything at all!! I love reviews.

Oh, yes, and sincere apologies to any of those who find my use of "gay" offensive. You must, however take into consideration how Tom might've reacted under the circumstances; it just seemed like something Tom might've said if he was flustered and defensive.


End file.
